


En la siguiente oportunidad

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pobre intento de angustia, Reencarnación, Romance, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: Había algo que faltaba.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Crack, reencarnación, romance, intento pobre de angustia, universo alternativo donde no hay organización de negro ni Kid.
> 
> Nota: Regalo del día de reyes para Yazmin Danae Vasquez Lazo en Facebook, quien dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2016.

**One-Shot**

 

Había algo que faltaba.

 

A la edad de cinco años se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, algo faltaba, se sentía vacío, algo importante no estaba con él, llenándolo de tristeza, no estaba herido físicamente, ni nadie había hecho nada contra él, pero había días que solo lloraba, preguntándole a su madre si “eso” iba a regresar pronto.

 

Sus padres parecían devastados, sin saber cómo ayudarle para superar lo que sea que causara su profunda tristeza.

 

Fue cuando los sueños empezaron a surgir, al principio solo eran imágenes breves y borrosas, con murmullos silencioso llenando el vacío, en un principio no tenía ninguna relación entre sí, pero empezó a relacionar a una persona, un hombre, no podía ver su rostro bien, pero esa persona parecía estar en todos los sueños.

 

_\- ¡Shinichi!_

 

Y él siempre lo llamaba.

 

_\- ¡Vuelve!..._

 

Siempre lloraba cuando despertaba, de todos los murmullos, la petición desesperada de este hombre y su propio nombre eran lo único que era claro.

 

Él no creía mucho en las cosas sobrenaturales, se basaba en la lógica para llegar a conclusiones coherentes, resolver los casos sin pensamientos sobre fantasmas ni mounstros, pero sus sueños le hicieron replantear opciones que en cualquier otro momento no tomaría en cuenta, especialmente cuando empezaron a ser más claros y lógicos.

 

Investigó los datos de sus sueños, el nombre que tenía en el sueño, Tanaka Shinichi, fue una persona que realmente existía en el mundo real, un piloto del ejército japonés de la segunda guerra mundial, que murió en combate en 1944 al sur de Corea cuando habían derribado su avión, nunca regresó a Japón, ni siquiera su cadáver.

 

El dolor indescifrable regresó ese día peor que nunca, como si hubiese fallado miserablemente por algo.

 

Pese a su renuencia inicial, Shinichi abrió su mente a la posibilidad de la opción más plausible, no eran sueños, eran recuerdos, no del Shinichi de ahora, recuerdos de otro tiempo, recuerdos de una vida pasada.

 

Desde de ese momento, sus memorias volvían poco a poco, pero claras y detalladas, tratando desesperadamente de buscar lo que le faltaba, ese algo era Jakimioto Kaito.

 

O al menos ese era su nombre en el pasado.

 

Lo había investigado tan pronto como recordó su nombre completo, su hermoso amante, era un médico de Tokio, no estaba afiliado al ejército, pero ayudaba si era necesario, era su brillante sol, según sus informes médicos, se volvió loco en la misma fecha en que había muerto, quedando encerrado en un hospital mental en Nagasaki, antes de que muriera por la bomba atómica, esa información le destrozo el corazón.

 

Tenía que buscar a su amante.

 

Claro, si es que también había reencarnado como él, búsqueda que no iba a ser tan fácil, después de todo, sus rostros eran muy diferentes al pasado, y no podía preguntar a cada persona que se encontrara sí había reencarnado o le conocía de antes.

 

Era tan frustrante.

 

Solo espera, solo un poco más.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

_\- ¡Regresaré!_

 

Kaito abrió los ojos sintiendo la tristeza embargando a su ser, después de todo, él no volvió, él no lo hizo, conteniendo las lágrimas, se preparó para iniciar su día, Aoko le arrastraría desde su cama si lo intentaba de nuevo.

 

Recupero el total de sus recuerdos desde los dieciséis años, y había intentado encontrar a su amante desde entonces, mucha de la información del pasado era algo que ya sabía, menos su muerte, que agradecía había pasado tan rápido que no se dio cuenta, sería demasiado traumático si recordaba.

 

Sus métodos hasta el momento indicaba buscar a muchas personas llamadas Shinichi, dado que él había conservado su nombre de Kaito, pero la infinidad de opciones era tan grande y abrumador que desistió, había de todo, actores, cantantes, científicos, un detective juvenil, un atleta, eran tantas opciones, y no podía hacer nada para acortar la lista.

 

Claro, en caso de que estuviera en el mismo tiempo que él.

 

Y la única razón por la cual no estaba de nuevo en el pabellón de psiquiatría era por sus padres y su amiga de la infancia, quienes mantenían su cordura a raya.

 

Quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

 

\- ¡Kaito, date prisa! – ordenó su amiga fuera de su habitación.

 

\- Ya voy, ya voy – dijo con rapidez para evitar alguna invasión a su habitación, mientras se ponía rápidamente el resto de su ropa y abría la puerta, Aoko solo le dio una mirada rápida, asintiendo.

 

Salieron de la casa, con un poco más de calma.

 

\- Kaito, ¿sabes de Koizumi de la clase del lado? – preguntó ella mirando nerviosa.

 

\- ¿Koizumi? – preguntó dudativo.

 

\- Si, Momoi me dijo que ella puede leer la fortuna, ¿crees que pueda ayudarte? – preguntó nerviosa.

 

\- ¿La fortuna? – preguntó con un ceño, Aoko era la persona que sabía de sus recuerdos, y fue quien le ayudo a buscar la información cuando necesitaba respuestas, ella lloró junto con él, diciendo que su vida era trágica y cruel.

 

También que debería escribir un libro y venderlo por dinero, pero esto último lo tomaba como una broma para darle ánimos.

 

\- Hay muchos charlatanes en esta vida Aoko – dice Kaito frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Oh vamos, no tienes nada que perder – dijo su amiga.

 

Kaito dudo un momento, pero si ya había aceptado que la reencarnación existía, ¿por qué no la magia?

 

\- Oh bien, pero estas pagando el almuerzo una semana si resulta una bazofia – declaró Kaito, fue recompensado con una sonrisa.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Koizumi era aterradora, fue el primer pensamiento de Kaito cuando se encontró con su compañera de escuela, cuando llegó a ella se sintió bastante incómodo.

 

\- Koizumi – saludo Aoko mirando un poco nerviosa también.

 

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – preguntó con tranquilidad antinatural.

 

\- Kaito busca una persona, pero no sabe cómo se llama o como se ve – dijo Aoko señalando a Kaito.

 

\- Veo – dijo simplemente la chica pelirroja, quien se acercó muy incómodamente al adolecente, casi encimándosele.

 

\- Lo que buscas es tu reflejo, él está aquí, te esta buscado también – con esa frase se alejó, dejando desconcertados a los adolescentes - ¿Necesitas algo más? – preguntó, pareciendo menos amenazadora por un minuto.

 

\- ¿Gracias? – dijo Kaito en duda mirando a su amiga.

 

\- De nada, ¿ahora pueden salir?, tengo otro cliente.

 

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a su salón, Aoko solo hizo la pregunta.

 

\- ¿Reflejo? – preguntó dudativa.

 

\- Ni idea – dijo Kaito.

 

\- Al menos te está buscando – dijo Aoko en consuelo.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Shinichi seguía buscando, su primer instinto fue buscar por el nombre su amante, gracias a sus contactos, una lista de todas las personas llamadas Kaito fue fácilmente dentro de su alcance, descubrir si alguno de ellos era su Kaito, bueno, eso está siendo discutido.

 

Había empezado por los que vivían en Beika, rosando casi el acecho, pero ninguno se sentía bien para él, así que fue a la siguiente ciudad, y la siguiente, consecutivamente.

 

Le costó bastante tiempo de investigación, cuando cumplió 17 años, empezó con una ciudad relativamente cerca, ¿por qué no había empezado por esta primero?

 

Afortunadamente había menos candidatos en ella, la búsqueda sería un poco más rápida, se detuvo sin embargo en un prospecto, que se parecía irrealmente a él, podría pasar por su gemelo, miro su edad y era por un mes y medio más chico que él, que gran coincidencia.

 

¿Dónde vive?

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Ahora estaba acechando de nuevo, Shinichi suspiró mientras esperaba frente a la escuela, tratando de que su escondite fuera bueno, que parecía funcionar dado que nadie le estaba mirando ni haciendo señas.

 

Fue recompensado cuando vio a su doble salir junto a una chica, Shinichi contuvo el aliento, a diferencia de otros prospectos, esta vez el chico se sentía correcto, una inmensa felicidad inundo su vacío, exigiéndole ir con él.

 

¿Pero cómo podía demostrar si era o no su Kaito?

 

_\- ¡Vuelve!... ¡Vuelve a mí!_

 

Shinichi se armó de valor y los siguió, tratando de alcanzarlos.

 

\- Kaito – llamó con una gran incertidumbre, ambos chicos pararon para verificar quien llamaba.

 

La chica abrió la boca mirando a los dos con sorpresa, mientras el chico abrió muchos los ojos.

 

\- Regresé – dijo con mucho miedo de que pudo haberse equivocado.

 

\- ¿Shinichi? – preguntó Kaito, el otro chico asintió, Kaito trago saliva mientras corría su corta distancia para abrazarlo.

 

\- ¿Kaito? – preguntó Shinichi, abrazándolo.

 

\- Tenía razón, tenía razón, eres como un reflejo y me has encontrado – dijo Kaito feliz – no vuelvas hacerme eso, fueron más de 70 años – dijo de nuevo, mirando miserable.

 

\- Solo hemos vivido 17 años – dijo Shinichi ante la exageración de su amante.

 

\- Para mí fueron 18 años – dijo Kaito contestando con un puchero.

 

Shinichi parpadeo confundido, Kaito había nacido después de él… ah, espera, si, el año después de su primera muerte.

 

\- Ah, cierto – dijo incómodamente, ese era un tema delicado.

 

\- Ustedes dos, dejen de armar un espectáculo y vayamos a casa, haré una cena deliciosa para festejar su reunión – ordenó Aoko, de la cual se habían olvidado.

 

Ambos miraron nerviosos.

 

\- Vamos – dijo Kaito mientras le tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba con ellos.

 

Habían encontrado lo que le faltaba.

 

Él estaba aquí, era un mundo pacifico para vivir, nada podría separarlos ahora, ellos podían ser felices.

 

_Te encontré._

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

_Dicen que los amantes desdichados renacen como gemelos para estar juntos en la otra vida._

 

\- Gracias a los cielos que no – dijo Kaito cuando había leído esa leyenda.

 

\- Kaito – regaño Shinichi.

 

\- Aunque hubiese sido pecaminoso, ¿no crees?, hermanos gemelos, aunque ya nos miran como tal, pobre gente que no sabe, hermanos cometiendo incesto – dijo Kaito con risitas.

 

\- ¡Kaito!

 

FIN


End file.
